1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high water content hydroalcoholic hair sprays, and, more particularly, to aqueous and hydroalcohol, non-aerosol and aerosol, hair spray compositions which contain a surface active agent or agents to reduce the surface and interfacial tension of the water or hydroalcoholic phase of the composition thus providing a uniform, fine spray pattern which dries rapidly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent legislation in California and other states has mandated that the amount of volatile organic compounds (VOC) emitted to the atmosphere from commercial hair spray products must not exceed 80% by weight of the composition. In 1998, the VOC level in such products must not exceed 55%. Present hair spray products, however, generally contain large amounts of alcohol above VOC standards. Alcohol functions as a solvent for the resin fixative component of the formulation providing high curl retention, low drying times and low curl droop properties for the user. Accordingly, it is desired to provide hair spray compositions which meet VOC requirements without sacrificing advantageous user properties. The addition of water and removal of alcohol from hair spray compositions will meet VOC requirements; however, such high water content hair sprays lose alcohol as the spray reaches the hair and become more aqueous. As the water level increases so does the surface and interfacial tension. This results in poor wetting and large droplets on the hair. These droplets dry very slowly, particularly as the water content of the composition is increased during dry down, which is objectionable in use because of tack.
Accordingly, it is a particular object of this invention to provide high water content hair spray compositions which satisfy VOC standards and which forms uniform, fine spray patterns which dry rapidly to give effective curl retention, low curl droop, non-tackiness, luster and sheen, low comb drag and a clean feel on the hair without comb residue.